Recent data suggests bed bug infestations (Cimex species) of human domiciles are on the rise. At least 92 species have been identified globally, of which at least 16 species are in the North American continent. Generally, bed bugs are parasitic pests with hosts including humans and various domesticated animals. It is believed that bed bug infestations are becoming more problematic now at least in part because long acting, residual insecticides are no longer being used to keep bed bug populations in check. In addition, increased international travel and insecticide resistance have made bed bug infestations spread and control with insecticides very difficult. In terms of scale, such infestations are of particular concern for hoteliers, cruise ships, trains, daycare facilities, and the like because of the business reputation risk posed by bad press or bad reviews. Other problematic areas tend to include nursing homes, barracks, dorms, hospitals, and various other forms of high density housing. Nonetheless, single family homes can likewise be impacted adversely.
An exemplary bed bug behavioral study is described in Corraine A. McNeill et al., Journal Of Medical Entomology, 2016 Jul. 1. 53(4):760-769, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Exemplary studies about bed bug mating behavior and pheromone are described in Vincent Harraca et al., BMC Biology. 2010 Sep. 9; 8:121 and Joelle F Olson et al., Pest Management Science, 2017 January; 73(1): 198-205, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Suitable sampling and pre-concentration techniques are described in Maria Rosa Ras et al., Trac Trends In Analytical Chemistry, 2009 Mar. 28(3): 347-361, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Exemplary antibody detection methods for bed bugs are described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,500,643 and U.S. Pat. App. No. 2017/0137501, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. An exemplary detection system based on image analysis is described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,664,813, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.